


To Fly With the Angels

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Pair Week 2016, Angels, Crying, Flying, Heaven, M/M, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Feliciano loves when his boyfriend takes him on flights, especially over the ocean, but they both knew it could be dangerous





	

“Arthur!” Is the only warning the blond angel got before he’s thrown to the floor. Arthur groans softly and starts to get up, fighting the smile off his lips when he sees Feliciano’s arms still around his waist. Feliciano nuzzles into the space between Arthur’s wings and smiles brightly, leaving a kiss there. 

“You promised we’d go flying today!” Feliciano says happily, letting go and ducking under Arthur’s wings to face him. Arthur nods and sighs, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing his temple. 

“Yes, but you must stay still. If I drop you, you could be seriously hurt.” Arthur says gently, running his hands over the spot that wings would be. He frowns slightly, and wonders for what must be the millionth time if he could find a way to make him into an angel that didn’t involve killing him first. He kisses Feliciano’s cheek lightly then grabs his hand, leading him toward the door. 

Feliciano tugs his hand away and smiles brightly. “Wait hold on! I prepared a picnic for us that we can eat before we go on a the flight.” He grabs the basket and follows Arthur out the door toward the little cliff near their house. He sets out a blanket and puts the basket down. “I made sandwiches, pasta salad, and some tiramisu for dessert.” He hums softly. 

Arthur watches with avid interest, he always thought that human foods were delicious. As an angel, his diet of mostly ambrosia became boring even to him after a while. The other option of fruit wasn’t any better. He loves Feliciano’s cooking, and always eats quite a bit, though today he decides that it’s for the best not to eat too much. He takes a sandwich and starts to eat, folding his wings against his back. 

“Feli where do you want to fly over today?” He asks, eating slowly to enjoy the taste. He watches his boyfriend deliberating for a moment, then gets himself some of the pasta salad. Feliciano hums and smiles brightly. 

“I want to see the water again.” He says happily. “I think the ocean just looks beautiful from above.” Feliciano sighs happily and glances at Arthur again. “I’m gonna paint again when we get back. Would you pose for me again?” He asks happily. Arthur’s lips pinch into a slight frown as he thinks about it. 

“Sure. If I can read a book while I’m doing it.” He responds. Feliciano nods hurriedly and takes a bite of his food. 

“Of course!” He says through his mouthful of food. Arthur flinches and gives him a disapproving look. 

“Really now, chew and swallow.” Arthur mumbles. “You’re not a child. Far from it. Stop acting like that.” Feliciano pouts at him, but swallows his food before continuing to jabber. He doesn’t want to eat too much, he tends to get sick to his stomach as they fly if he does. Feliciano packs up when they are both done and smiles brightly at Arthur. 

“Okay. Come here.” Arthur flaps his wings, pulling himself into the sky. He reaches down, grasping Feliciano’s forearms when they are outstretched. Feliciano grips onto his arms tightly as well and Arthur flaps harder to pull them both into the sky. Arthur heads into the direction of the sky when suddenly he feels a jolt and Feliciano’s hands slide into his own. “Shit… Feli stop struggling!” He snaps. Feliciano sits as still as possible, but his hands are sweating in his panic and sliding from Arthur’s. 

He screams when his grip finally fails and he quickly crashes to the ground below. Arthur panics, landing beside him and carefully rolling him onto his back. “Feli… Shit… Feli open your eyes.” He whispers, staring down at his boyfriend’s mangled body. His hands hover over Feliciano for a moment, assessing the damage. “No… Oh god no… I can’t fix this.” He sniffles softly, hands glowing in an attempt to heal him. 

He watches the glowing soul of his lover exit his body and tears pour down his cheeks. “Feli I’m so sorry… I tried…” He whispers. He feels a soft touch on his cheek, and he looks up again to see Feliciano standing in front of him. He leans into the shimmering touch and closes his eyes tightly. 

“Arthur… You’re missing something… This isn’t goodbye. You’re an angel of heaven. And I’m not going to hell. If you refuse to return, then I’ll refuse to leave earth.” Feliciano sits in front of Arthur and leans his forehead against the angel’s. “I would never blame you for that. It was an accident. I slipped.” He whispers. Arthur sniffles softly and looks at Feliciano, before nodding. 

“I love you Feli. Let’s go.” He whispers, standing up. He gently brings Feliciano to his own personal heaven. 

“I love you too, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Angels


End file.
